Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear
Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear is the first episode of Birds of Prey Season 1 and the 1st episode overall. It is the series premiere. Summary PART 1 OF 3: CONFRONT WHAT YOU ARE MOST AFRAID OF- Laurel, Nyssa, Helena, Tommy, and Sara have been living in Midway for almost six months. Laurel begins seeing Raven Turing, a grief counselor who challenges her, as she and Nyssa work to construct a a team of female vigilantes. Sara discovers that Bruce has also settled in Midway and starts digging, while simultaneously helping him take down insane psychiatrist Jonathan Crane; Crane intends on releasing his fear toxin into the city's water supply. Helena meets with Checkmate agent Richard Dragon, who has his own agenda for the ex-convict. Finally, Tommy tries to balance going back to medical school with his new romance and his own grief. Main Cast * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary/Laurel Lance (Earth 2)/Black Siren * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Jessica de Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Willa Holland as Darkseid/Whisper A'Daire * Odette Annable as Samantha Arias * Amy Acker as Raven Turing * Rachel Skarsten as Talia al Ghul (Earth 3) * with Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn * and Luke Evans as Bruce Wayne/Batman Special Guest Stars * Ben Mendelsohn as Bruce Wayne (Earth-3) * Laura Benanti as General Dru-Zod * David Tennant as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer * Matt Davis as Richard Dragon * Kristin Kreuk as Evelyn Langstrom/Eclipso * with Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers * and John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn (flashbacks) Recurring Cast * Autumn Reeser as Sasha Bordeaux * Allison Brie as Faora Zod * Emma Rigby as Mina Murray * Christopher Goram as Niles Caulder * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter/Cupid * Alexander Karim as Naif al-Sheikh * Alexander Calvert as Lonnie Machin/Anarky * and Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen (Earth-19) Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Jonathan Crane, Richard Dragon * Though Hartley (Earth-19's Oliver) is credited at the beginning of the episode, he only appears in the end and has no dialogue. * This is the first episode of the series. * This is the first episode of the season to feature all main characters. * Virtually every character appearing in this episode was first introduced in another series. ** Of the main cast: Laurel, Thea, Sara, Tommy, and Helena were introduced at some point during the first season of Arrow. Nyssa was introduced halfway through the second season. Astra was first introduced in the first season of Supergirl. Bruce was introduced during Season 5 of Arrow. E2 Laurel/Black Siren was introduced during Season 2 of The Flash. ** Of the recurring cast: Dragon, Faora, Carrie, and Lonnie were introduced at some point during Arrow. * This episode takes place on March 1, 2018. Revelations Body Count Gallery mississippi-grind-2651576.jpg FIREWALL1x23_-_POI_Caroline.png Arrow-405-9.png Category:Birds of Prey Episodes Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Crossover episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes set in Midway City Category:Episodes set in Gotham City Category:Episodes set in March 2018 Category:Convergence Episodes Category:Arc: Agressive Expansion Category:Arc: Darkseid Category:Episodes featuring the Talon Category:Episodes Category:Birds of Prey Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Arc: The Triad